Dark Desires
by Princess Of Sorrow
Summary: Sequel to "What Are You Waiting For?". It's Valentine's Day again, with an entire passed year since Atem and Tea got together. Things couldn't get any better for the lovers as they embarked their new life together. But there's one guy that isn't willing to let them have the life they always dreamed of...R&R!


**_Hello there, I have returned again, readers. After reading the reviews from the previous sequel ,"What Are You Waiting For?", I decided to create another piece that follows after the two stories. I hope it turns out to be just as good._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Nor the song "If I never knew you"._**

**_A/N: I want to specially thank 'Vikky1232' for her support and I want to tell you that this was made specially by your request, so I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_. Please read "Her Fake Smile", and "What Are You Waiting For?" before you start with this one. _**

**_Summary: It's Valentine's Day again, with an entire passed year since Atem and Tea got together. Things couldn't get any better for the lovers as they embarked their new life together. But there's one guy that isn't willing to let them have the life they always dreamed of.._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dark Desires<em>**

The door slid to a close with a soft click as I entered the house, sighing an exhausted breath, but also a relieved one. Today was a very busy day at the flower shop and I thought it was never going to end. It was casual anyway at this time of the year, Valentine's Day was only a day away.

As soon as I entered the house, my mind drifted back to Atem as I thought if he was already home or not.

Pushing myself off the door, I took off my boots, smiling at seeing Atem's ones on the floor. This was our house now and not only mine.

An entire year passed since Atem decided to leave Mai and stayed with me, and things couldn't get any better. Mai and Joey were happily married and they often visited us. Atem had plenty of money and he had opened a small company for travel. He was overjoyed to have stayed in San Francisco while I still worked in the flower shop with Duke.

So much things happened; first of all we had to gather all Atem's belongings and transport them from Mai's house into mine where our lives will embark. We had never thought unpacking was that much fun, as Atem and I worked together on arranging them, telling the story of every single thing. Specially the stuff we had or lent from each other.

Funny enough, I found lots of lost things of mine. Lots of games, clothes and stuff that he confessed to have kept them since he was younger since they reminded him of me and well, because he was always in love with me but he refused to tell.

It was sweet to see every single thing I once gave him still kept in a nice shape and well taken care of and it made me even more sure that we both were lovers since a very long time. True we weren't dating until last year, but both of us loved each other ever since the day we met and it was great to find that out now.

My eyes met Atem as he was coming out the kitchen with a tender smile. He came to take my jacket off, enveloping me in his arms tightly.

"Hey honey." He kissed my lips, then he took my hands kissing them when I winced. Gasping softly, he checked my fingers noticing the few cuts on them.

"What happened to your hands?" He asked, kissing them softly.

"Don't worry Atemu, it's just from the roses' thorns." I told him, going to the bathroom to get the first aid kit when he followed me. Taking the bandage to wrap it around my hurt fingers. I watched him as he took care of me and smiled with content feeling so lucky to have him in my life.

Days weren't as easy as we thought it would be anyways, for Atem was not happy with me working in the shop along with the -still interested in me- Duke.

"Honey I'm fine!" I repeated to him once more, seeing his unease face.

"I don't want you to work in this shop Tea. I have enough money to bring you anything you want."

There he was, opening the same subject over again. We would have small fights every time this subject starts up and I was really sick of it. I hated to fight with him but it was against my will. I loved my job despite it's simpleness. And I didn't care much about being tired or about Duke and his interest in me while he would always ask me to quit it.

"Atemu, please we already discussed this thing enough. I told you that I love this job and I don't want to leave it." I said lowly, going to the kitchen to make something for us to eat.

"Tea, it's tiring you and look at your hands! Your delicate hands should only be wrapped in silk not cut with plants' thorns!" He protested. His words were so sweet that I couldn't help but to send him a flying kiss.

"I'm fine love." I repeated, putting a steak on the pan to grill it.

Sighing in frustration, he came behind me wrapping his arms firmly around my wrist. His head rested on my shoulder. "I can't stand the fact that you're working with Duke. His whole mind is focused on getting you into his bed!" He groaned, tightening his grasp on me. I pursed my lips thinking that he was right. Duke, despite having a boyfriend now, but he still wanted me and was giving me remarks here and there. He was now the boss and he always gave me more work to do and extended my shifts in order to make me stay longer with him in the shop.

Turning around in his hug, I captured his lips in a passionate kiss, holding his face in my hands. "You're the only man I'll ever love."

He averted my gaze, blowing out a breath. "I'm worried that he might try to do something with you while you're alone. He's keeping you longer in the shop purposely and I hate it. If anything happened to you, I'll never forgive myself. You're more important than life itself to me!" I gasped at his words, feeling tears going up to my eyes. Was I really that important to him?

"Atemu.." I gasped out as he planted a soft kiss on my eyelids.

"Please Tea, for me, quit this job. I'm so worried about you." He begged me, his eyes burning with sincerity and hope. I couldn't say no to this look he gave and sure not after these sweet words.

Hugging him so tight, I nodded in his chest. "Okay honey, I promise to quit."

I felt Atem relax in my arms before he started to kiss my neck getting a yell of pleasure out of me. My hands travelled up his hair as I pushed him more closer to me. He looked up planting soft kisses on my face, eyes, nose until he reached my lips which he immediately gnawed making me gasp in surprise. He pushed me to the cabinet, pressing his body against mine and deepening the kiss. Our tongues dancing with each other as the two of us moaned in union, grasping each other like dear life. The sound of frizzling caught us off guard and I subconsciously let go of Atem to check on the steak.

Seeing that it didn't overcook, I sighed in relief as Atem chuckled at me. "Sorry Tea but you're just too delicious to resist." He admitted sheepishly and I giggled as I fought the blush. I can't believe that I still flushed with embarrassment at his comments.

Atem set the table and we had dinner which surely consisted of kissing more than eating. He was feeding me like a little girl as usual and I enjoyed it

After dinner, Atemu helped me with the washing up and we watched some TV as we were wrapped in each other's embrace. As I was skipping through the channels, lying on the couch with Atem nearly on top of me, a program about taking care of roses caught my attention and I tried to watch it as Atem awfully distracted me with his kisses. Giggling softly, I tried to turn the voice up when he threw the remote control away, pressing himself fully on top of me now.

"Atem!" I playfully scolded and he smirked.

"Screw TV I want you!" He mumbled attacking my lips fiercely. Gasping at the sudden kiss, I threw my arms around him as he kissed me so passionately, one hand on my side as the other was untying my shirt. I was surprised when the cold air spread on my bare chest and shortly I moaned in pleasure when I felt Atem squeezing my breasts as he was still kissing me. Unbelievable pleasure filled my heart upon thinking that this sexy creature was all mine, and I couldn't hold it any longer as I pushed him away, throwing myself on top of him, taking his clothes off. He rose an eyebrow in interest as he watched me take his boxer off slowly, still playing with my breasts. Giggling, I bit my lips sexily, when I saw his exposed body, swallowing hard at seeing his god sculptured body.

"Are you going to stare forever?" He inquired slyly.

I giggled, landing on top of him again as I took his lips in mine in another waited kiss and we both made love on the couch, the house was filled with screams and moans of pleasure.

Panting hard, Atem put me on top of him after we reached our climax, kissing my forehead. "I can't get enough of you." He gasped out.

I flushed, turning my head away from him as he massaged my naked body. "I love you Atemu. I still can't believe you're mine."

Atem tilted his head up a little bit to give me a pout which made me smile at his cuteness. "Why honey?"

"You're an angel! I don't know what I have done to deserve you!" I whispered, feeling every word I was uttering. Although Atem and I were together for a year, but I still was worried. Never in my life I thought that Atem will be mine and thus, I was afraid it might be a dream. That's why everyday I woke up, I'd look beside me just to check that the dream was not over and that Atem was still lying there beside me. Every single time we made love, I'd feel like in heaven but also, I'd feel worried that this might be the last time we're gonna make love together. I still had doubts and fears and I didn't know how to express them to Atem. They were haunting me all the time, like a pain in the butt and I felt so self-conscious. So damn worried that I might lose Atem one day.

My eyes were filled with tears as I broke away from Atem and sat on the couch. Atem had a worried face and his lips were slightly parted in confuse. "Why are you crying T?"

Hearing him call me by my nickname, only seemed to make it worse as tears of fear ran across my cheeks in intensity. Atem enveloped me like a scared baby in his arms and rocked my bare back, kissing my neck and shoulders softly.

"Sshhh.." He soothed, pushing my body against his as he pulled me apart a little bit to stare in his beautiful eyes. "Tea babe, you're my life. I'm so lucky that you're mine and I've always been in love with you. Since the very first minute when I rescued your sand house you captured my heart. I know that I've hurt you and wasted lots of years away where we should've been a couple, but that was past. Now that I have you, all my dreams have come true. And I'll never ever allow this happiness to be taken away from me. I won't ever leave you because it would mean death to me without you in my life. So don't ever speak like that. You do everything to deserve me every single day. God, Tea you give me everything just by breathing! So don't ever say those words to me!"

My heart was beating so fast and I gasped as I couldn't believe that Atem would say such beautiful words to me. Wrapping my arms so tight around him, I crushed my lips against his in a passionate kiss as he held me up and took me to our bedroom where we both made love again.

"Tomorrow I've planned the best anniversary ever! Also biggest birthday present ever!" He panted in my mouth. I smiled remembering that tomorrow was my birthday and of course Valentine's Day and it was a year ago at this precise time when I confessed to him about my love on the beach.

"It was a great day. Bittersweet!" I added, resting on top of him. Atem wrapped the blanket around me as he hugged me tightly to his chest.

"It won't be bitter after tomorrow." He assured, winking to me.

"Hmm.." I thought, kissing his cheek. "What are you up to?" I wondered only to earn a sweet kiss on my lips.

"It's a surprise!" He told me, leaning down to plant hot kisses on my neck and breasts.

"Atem.." I moaned, tightening my arms around him.

He looked up at me. "Yes love?"

"I adore you."

Atem opened his mouth in surprise before he smiled contentedly, caressing my cheek with one hand as the other hugged me. "I adore you too T."

Giving his hand a kiss, I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes as Atem embraced me, and along with his soft breaths I fell asleep.

Atem stayed awake however, staring down at his angel sleeping peacefully in his arms. He was glad that she will quit for him and he shouldn't worry any more now for Duke will be away from her.

Speaking of which, Tea's phone on the nightstand started to ring and Atem quickly answered so the sound wouldn't awaken Tea.

"Hello?"

"Hey Atem," he groaned hearing Duke's voice. "Where's Tea?"

"Tea's asleep." He answered simply.

"Wake her up I need to talk to her!" Duke briskly ordered, and Atem felt his blood boil inside his veins with anger. Just who on earth does he think himself to order him?

"Are you dumb? I'm not gonna wake her up!" He was mad but he tried to keep his voice down so he wouldn't bother Tea.

"Okay fine!" Duke muttered. "Tell her to be early in the shop tomorrow. We have plenty of work to do!"

Atem bit his tongue, feeling his anger spark by the way he ordered him. He hated this guy with a passion and he was relieved that Tea will be quitting the job after all. Speaking of which, Atem thought.

"Listen Duke, Tea is quitting the job okay? So find yourself another girl to help up in the shop." Atem muttered coldly, and before he hears the answer, he pressed the 'end' button, switching off the phone. Sighing in relief, he placed his head slowly on the pillow, bringing Tea to his chest.

**~...~**

The next day, I woke up to the ringing of the alarm and quickly shut it off before Atem wakes up. Seeing him moving slowly, still deep asleep, I smiled putting the blanket around his naked body and placing a soft kiss on his lips. It was still 8:00 Am and I remembered that this was the usual time that I go to work at. I bit my lip, remembering that I had to tell Duke that I wanted to quit. So taking my phone, I was surprised it was closed, and switched it on, seeing many missed calls from Duke yesterday. What the hell?!

Shaking my head, I pressed on his name calling him and rose up a little, my back resting against the headboard.

"Hey Duke." I greeted, hearing lots of noise from the background. He must be in his way to the shop.

"Tea? Where the hell are you?" He yelled and I winced, turning the volume down.

"Geez, what's with you?" I shot back, rolling my eyes. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I want to quit from the job."

Hearing a sigh from the other line, I was confused. This wasn't exactly the kind of response I waited for. "Don't be an idiot Tea. It's Valentine's Day and you can't quit at such a busy day. Who am I ever going to find in such a short time?"

I had to admit, he was right. I should have at least told him yesterday. What am I supposed to do now?

"Just come today and we'll discuss the resigning thing later." He said. "Don't be late!" He muttered, hanging up.

Sighing in frustration, I threw the phone away, shoving my hands in my messy hair. Such a stupid girl I am. Why didn't I tell him yesterday?

"Tea.." Atem called out and I literally jumped from the bed.

"Atem you scared me!" I frantically said, placing my hand on my heart to calm it. "Since when were you awake?"

"It doesn't matter. I already heard enough!" He mumbled, breathing out in obvious anger. My eyes softened seeing him like that and I felt so guilty for his sadness.

"Babe.." I stared, hugging him tight. He hugged me back, but it wasn't like the usual hugs he would give me; the ones filled with love and anticipate. This one was forced and not wholehearted.

Pulling apart a little bit, I flicked his chin up to look at me and once my eyes met his hurt ones I felt a needle stab my heart. "Please don't look at me like that!" I begged, pecking his lips.

"Tea you promised me!" He reminded. His eyes full of reproach and sadness. I swallowed hard, taking a deep breath.

"I did, and I'm so sorry, but honey he's right. I can't leave in such a day! It's a very busy day and he doesn't have any other worker with him. If I wanted to quit, I want to do that with a good memory. I need to be sure that I did my best in that job and that's the only way that I can quit happily. Do you understand me?"

He nodded impassively, seeming to have understood what I felt. But he still looked sad and troubled, his lips pressed together in a frown and his head hung down.

"Love, don't be like that! Please for me!"

"I arranged lots of things for today!" He gloomily muttered.

"I know. We don't have to cancel anything! I'll be back soon okay? And then we'll do everything you want. I promise you dear." I cooed, holding his face in my hands. "Please smile for me."

Looking up, Atem sighed in defeat before he smiled lovingly, nodding in affirmative. "Okay."

"Oh Atemu..." I gasped out, taking his lips in mine in a passionate kiss before I let go, going to have a very quick shower. Getting out, I watched Atem smirk at me in the bath towel and averted his gaze, going to the closet to take something to wear when I felt Atem behind me and he was still naked. Seeing his beautiful shaped body made me sweat, feeling my heart pumping hard.

Atem hugged me from behind, his hands removing the towel before he started to suck the sensitive spot in my neck making me scream his name with pleasure.

"Atem!" I moaned, feeling myself becoming wet. "Stop it!" I bit my lower lip slightly to stop myself from yelling as he span me around, attacking my lips. The next fifteen minutes consisted of touching and kissing, moaning and panting as we two made out. The ringtone of my phone distracted us and we both sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry Tea." Atemu sincerely apologized and I negated with my head, softly kissing him.

"It's okay babe. I promise not to be late." I said, throwing on a long magenta blouse dress, along with a jeans and brown boots. Atem put my pink coat on me silently as I brushed my hair holding it in a ponytail before I took my purse, about to exit when he pulled me me from the wrist.

"I'll miss you. Please don't be late on me." His eyes held a strong need and anticipate for me and I couldn't help but to curse myself for leaving him in such a lovely day that we should be spending together while I spend it with Duke instead. Ugh, I wanted to throw up thinking that I'll have to be with Duke till late in night.

"I won't. Don't worry." I promised, briefly hugging him, sighing blissfully as he wrapped his arms protectively around my petit body.

**~...~**

"Took you enough time to be here!" Duke greeted me with this stupid sentence and I huffed.

"Sorry." I mumbled with an apologetic smile. Wearing my apron, I watched him as he gave a bouquet of roses to a client, flashing a smile to her. I sweat-dropped. This was going to be a very long day.

The day flew by with Duke and I selling roses, dozens of people came to bring flowers and we were so busy that I barely had the time to check on my phone.

To tell the truth, happiness filled me when I thought that I was making lovers happy by selling these roses to them and helping them in a kind of a way. The smile printed on their faces when I made them beautiful shapes of roses inspired me. But thinking that the most important person in the world to me was home alone, waiting for me sadly, broke my heart.

Unbeknown to me, Atem had called me a thousand times and Duke had my phone on silent mode without me noticing, before he hid it somewhere.

When the shop was finally empty from clients, I took the chance to yawn, stretching my very tired and soared arms. Feeling Duke behind me, I gasped as he reached over, massaging my neck smoothly making me sigh in relief. His touches were soft and delicate as he expertly eased the sore in my muscles.

Realizing what he was doing, I broke apart, giving him a glare. "What the hell are you doing?" I snapped.

"You were enjoying it so no need to lie." He noted slyly, his eyes giving out something that I couldn't understand.

I snorted in response, looking for my phone. "Where the hell is my phone?" I asked him seeing him shrug carelessly.

"How do I know?" He muttered, taking the broom to clean the floor.

"Can I borrow yours for a minute?" I politely demanded but he shook his head.

"No, because I'm out of battery!" He answered. I didn't exactly believe him as I continued to look for my phone, seeing the time on the wall clock 8: Pm. Omg! Is it that late already?

Snow flakes started to brim over little by little from the sky as the streets were being filled by a white dress. I watched the snow from the window of the shop, sighing to myself. It's gonna be a long journey back home and my phone is lost. Atem is probably too worried for me now.

"Duke I'm off home!" I told him quickly, going to take off my apron and wear my coat.

"Okay! Your coat is inside." He pointed to me, putting the broom aside after he finished cleaning up. I nodded to him, going inside the shop.

Inside, there was a small room that had a couch, a Tv screen and a bathroom. I took the coat from the hanger, seeing something lightening from it. I put my hand in the pocket only to find my phone and like 50 missed calls from Atem. I automatically cursed myself, getting really upset. He must be dying with worry about me. Damn you Tea!

Taking the phone, I dialed Atem's number quickly, putting on the coat as I went to the door of the shop. The coverage was so poor and the call couldn't be established as I groaned in irritation. Twisting the doorknob to get out, I noted that it was locked and got panicked.

"Tea.." I heard Duke call my name and I felt my hand on the doorknob freeze. My heart sinking down to my knees with fear as I started to think of where this was going.

"Duke open the door!" I ordered, turning to face him with a stern look. He had his hands in his pockets as he looked me over with lustful glances.

He seemed to ignore my demand, taking his shirt off button by button, his eyes never leaving my terrified ones. I started to walk back, feeling my knees buckling under me. My mind went blank as I thought of Atem's usual warnings and I mentally slapped myself for not believing him. Too bad Tea..

The shirt fell idly on the floor exposing his well shaped chest, and there was nothing but silence as he stared at me. Silence was all that existed in this atmosphere. It wasn't the soothing, relaxing silence that made your insides feel warm and secure. Instead, it was the silence that kept you on your toes. An eerie kind that brought suspicion and caused you to turn at every second. The kind that forced you to expect something out of the ordinary to jump out and frighten you.

As I had my back now pressed against the door frame, I watched him as he walked towards me feeling my body going numb.

"Right Tea, I forgot to say Happy Birthday to you! It's a great thing to have your birthday and Valentine together on the same day." He mused. "Don't worry though, I've arranged you the biggest present." He added.

Before I knew it, my arms were grabbed so tightly before Duke pulled me to him, kissing me so roughly almost stopping my breath.

I tried with all my might to break free from his grip, kicking him away but it was no use...and with every passing second, the circulation in my arms were cutting off bit by bit. "...Atem" My voice strained as I fought through the pain, remembering Atem. Tears ran up to my eyes as Duke pushed me to the floor, taking my coat off and then starting to take off my blouse. His mouth printed against my skin, planting disgusting kisses on my neck and shoulders as he threw the blouse away.

I have always wanted to have you naked in front of me. To be able to taste you was one of my dreams, and I won't stop until you're mine!"

"**NO! Stop!**"

There was only my bra left along with my jeans and he smiled slyly, kissing my stomach and neck. I pushed him away, screaming as if my life depended on it. Tears running nonstop against my cheeks and my legs flying in the air in a hopeless try to break away.

I couldn't do anything anymore as I panted hard, screaming and kicking him as helpless as I thought this was. But suddenly, the windows of the door broke and the sound of a very scary growl was heard as Duke was thrown away from me in a blink of an eye.

I was so terrified to even look up, as I hugged my naked top and cried. When I did look up though, my eyes widened at what I witnessed. Atem was there, beating Duke up with every muscle he had and I shot my hand to my mouth seeing blood getting out of his lips. Atem's angry growls filled the sky as he was cursing and beating Duke. It was the very first time I see Atem in such a state. He was always the kind, balanced and decent guy that even when he gets angry would maintain it inside, trying to stay focused and calm. But now, he was acting so weird; more like a crazy person and I knew it was all because of me. But I had to stop it! I couldn't make him do something stupid!

"Atem!" I yelled his name, going to pull him away from Duke. "Stop it please!"

He looked up, his eyes filled with anger and death. I gulped at his look, stepping back with fear. "Stay away!" He muttered, making me gasp. He couldn't miss the hurt in my eyes and clenched his eyes tight for a brief second, throwing Duke away with disgust.

"I'll make sure you pay dearly!" Atem threatened the helpless Duke that lied on the floor with blood pouring. As he only seemed to be able to wipe the blood away with the back of his hand, glaring up at Atem.

Wrapping the coat around me, Atem dragged me from my arm and into his car, not uttering a single word as he drove with such a speed, not flicking a look or even a glance at me. I brought my knees up to my chest, hugging them to me as I cried silently. My hands trembling slightly feeling so much pain and hurt. Plain hurt filled me and I couldn't hold it anymore, as I wailed up in a fit, letting tears of sorrow wash me over.

I watched Atem's face grimaced, as he sighed heavily, stopping the car on the corner of the street. I glanced from the corner of my eyes as he let his head drop on the steering wheel, his hands clenched on it as he motionlessly slapped his forehead against it a few times.

"I can't believe I let something like this happen to you!" He stated, in a shaky voice. I could feel all the suffer and pain that was soaring inside of him by thinking that he couldn't protect me and let me go through such a thing. But it wasn't his fault. He did warn me and it was me who always ignored his talk.

I fought the pain inside me, tenderly and hesitantly reaching up to touch his cheek as he looked at his side, gazing at me with a sad face. I let my hand caress his face gently as a small smile was plastered on my lips, trying to reassure him that it was okay.

"It's my plain fault Atem. Please don't feel guilty about this." I pleaded, sniffing back the tears that welled behind my lashes. He seemed to notice them, though. Draping one arm around my waist, he pulled me to him as I wetted his shoulder with my tears.

**~...~**

When Atem and I returned home for the evening, there were no words exchanged between us. Although, it didn't mean that one was angry or upset with the other, we were still absorbing what had happened. Which meant sleep was very far away from our thoughts.

This wasn't exactly the night I was hoping for our anniversary nor for Valentine's Day. I thought as I lied on my bed, after taking a very hot bath to calm my tension. The weather was too cold to bear and snow never stopped throughout the time.

The soft clanking from the kitchen reminded me that Atem was still here...and that I was safe. To think that I was responsible for hurting him...it sickened me. I broke his heart once by leaving him today alone, next by not realizing his calls throughout the entire day and of course by letting him see me in such horrid position with Duke, and lastly by ruining everything he had arranged. I clenched my eyes tight as I felt more tears threaten to come and I tried to swallow them back so Atem won't see me. I've cried enough in the bath and my eyes were already so puffy.

A delicious aroma filled my senses as it entered the room. The steamy, liquid of the brewed hot chocolate brought out a sigh as I thought about taking that very first sip.

The way Atem looked over me as he smiled took me off guard and caused my cheeks to turn a soft pink. I could never figure out what kind of power he had on me, but I loved the way he made me feel.

He offered me the cup of his famous delicious hot chocolate that he would always make me since we were teenagers when I would be tensed or sad, and I kindly accepted. "I thought this could help you to relax a little," he sheepishly stated.

Such gentleness and compassion Atem had, I still couldn't understand how he tends to make me happy in every small thing he does. Even this simple cup of chocolate brought so much emotions and happy memories from our past.

Unconsciously, I went to his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me and we started to sip the perfectly done liquid. A wave of content washed over me as I drank more, my mind focused on the facing windows as I watched the snow pour more. It was when my eyes landed on my hands that I felt my anger spark.

There were red marks shown on my arms, invading my apricot skin, and I tried to hide them with the blanket when Atem's hand stopped me.

"I am sorry..." Muttering into my ear as his arms moved to wrap around my waist, bringing me closer.

"...You didn't do anything wrong, Atem."

"But I did_._" His eyes sauntered upward, desperately trying to make me see what his actions had caused me. "I had this hunch and I should have stopped you from going to that son of a bitch with your own feet!"

The only response I could give him was to let my tears run freely on my cheeks, feeling the hurt he felt which was so unbearable. I made him feel like he was the responsible for what happened, while he was the one that saved me. "Atem you saved me, there's nothing I say enough to thank you."

There was no response he could say to answer to that, except for wiping my tears, kissing each mark on my arms -hoping they would easily vanish away.

Still my tears increased deeply and I let myself enclose my whole sadness to Atem as he let me cry on his chest without uttering an alphabet. He just stood silent, holding me to his chest, just like when my grandma died and we were on this same bed, and just like when he held me on the beach last year when I cried after he told me he couldn't leave Mai. This was the Atem I knew and loved, the one that felt me, and let me express any kind of feelings I had to him.

After drowning my powers with crying, Atem kissed away the tears, rocking my back gently as he frowned. "Enough Tea, please.."

I sniffed the tears back, as he wiped the last remaining tears from my face, kissing my forehead. "I totally threw away everything you've arranged for me today. There's nothing I say is enough to apologize." I lowered my gaze, feeling pain eating my insides.

Atem slightly sighed, he didn't want to make me sadder I know it. But I couldn't help it. Remembering his face yesterday, and how it shone with hope and excitement made me feel so stupid and angry now. I ruined it for him. This was supposed to be the best day together.

"I love you, just having you in my life again is more than enough for me. Having you safe and sound is enough T." He told me lovingly,

"Huh?" I gasped. He was fascinating me with the way he handled this. I secretly smiled, he took his anger on Duke and then calmed down and thought it was enough what he did and that it was the time to comfort me.

Such luckiness filled me upon thinking that he was there for me, such great and compassionate guy. A guy that I can depend on when I'm afraid, sad, or troubled. A guy I can lean on when I'm in need and a guy who was courageous enough to protect me when I'm in danger. Atem was my saving grace and I knew that I can never thank god enough for granting me with such a generous gift.

I found myself burying cozily onto his shoulder, sighing blissfuly. "Why did you come to the shop?" I inquired with curiosity, remembering the great minute when he barged in.

Atem smoothed my hair, his smile drooping a little bit. "Well, I kept calling you for many times but you wouldn't answer-"

I cut him off to explain. "Duke hid my phone after putting it on silent."

A spasm of anger filled his eyes for some seconds before he shook it off, nodding to me. "Yeah, I figured it was something like that." He explained, kissing my head. "So, I got worried and decided to go to the shop since I knew it was going to snow too and you needed a lift." He finished smiling.

I breathed out in relief, glad that he cared that deeply for me, and happy that he saved me just in the right time. Atemu had a devil look on his face and I tilted my head to the side in inquiry.

"Now that this is over, we can finally rest tonight and hopefully have the anniversary we deserve." He announced, smirking.

I watched him with curiosity as he let go of me, dressing in his coat before he flashed me a smile. "I'll be here in a minute."

I didn't know what he was up to as I waited anxiously for him to come back, wrapping the blanket around me as I sipped from the -almost cold but still perfectly good- chocolate.

The beeping of the car distracted me after some minutes and I went to the window to look, predicting that Atem went to clean his Audi car. It was the same one that he once rented for my birthday two years ago. He bought it just for me since it held memories to us. And he always seemed so over protective about it. I rolled my eyes as I thought of him beeping for me to go help him cleaning it.

Opening the window, I tightened the blanket around me as the freezing breeze passed over me. It was so cold! But when I looked down, I gasped.

Atem had written the words "Will you marry me?" elegantly with the snow on the front of the car as he was on his knees with a shiny diamond ring. The song "If I never knew you" was being played god knows how. I shot my hands to my mouth as I felt my tears form again in my eyes and I was really surprised at myself for being able to generate such tears today.

Nonetheless, I raced downstairs, totally ignoring the fact that my warm blanket got thrown somewhere on the floor and I was barely wearing a simply nightgown.

When I reached the porch, I saw Atem approach me, kneeling down again in front of me as he smiled. "I wanted this to be more romantic, but that's all I could do in such circumstances. So, what do you say my dearest?"

I couldn't say anything as I only threw myself on top of him, both of us ending on the white -full of snow- ground and I had a weird condition of both giggling at the stupid thing I did an the shocked face of Atem, and crying over the sweet things he did and the proposal.

"Of course I will marry you, Atemu! I've always thought it was you and no one else!"

Atem stifled a gasp, his lips parting slightly. "Someone like me Tea? Even after everything I did to hurt you specially in the past couple of years." He sounded surprised and I nodded, kissing him passionately, feeling him return the kiss with such intensity.

"Those couple of years only made our love stronger. They showed us that both of us can't be away from each other and won't take any other person to be their soul mates."

Atem nodded, smiling. "I couldn't have put it any better." He said, putting the ring in my finger, kissing it before he wiped my tears way, pulling me up with him and into his chest.

"Happy birthday, happy anniversary and happy Valentine's day, my future wife." Atem kidded playfully and I nudged his shoulder, giggling.

"Happy anniversary Atemu, my love." I answered, my eyes filled with joyful tears as our lips collided once more in another loving kiss.

_**If I never knew you**_

_**If I never felt this love**_

_**I would have no inkling of how precious life can be**_

_**And if I never held you **_

_**I would never have a clue**_

_**How at last I find in you**_

_**The missing part of me**_

_**In this world so full of fear**_

_**Full of rage and lies**_

_**I can see the truth so clear in your eyes, so dry your eyes**_

_**And I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through**_

_**Lost forever if I never knew you**_

Swaying with me on the melody, I let my arms rest freely around his neck, peering at his beautiful eyes as he did the same. Both eyes shining with happiness and both hearts beating with the same rhythm. There was nothing from now on that could divide us, and there was nothing else to worry about. I didn't have to worry anymore that he'll disappear or that he'll leave me. He was there for me, and he was mine forever.

There were only good memories playing in our heads about the day we met, the day we fell in love and the day were he proposed to me.

And it was only one day that helped us have these memories. It was Valentine's Day; a day that will always be printed in our heads.

The day where everything started, kinda ended, then continued, and then collided our everlasting love into something bigger. Something that will last forever...

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there it is, my dear readers. I truly hope this came out just as beautifully as the previous two stories. Please give me a feedback on what you thought about it. Thank you for reading. <em>**

**_~POS_**


End file.
